galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Motley Bossblob
Motley Bossblob appeared in 2013 video game called Super Mario 3D World. Motley Bossblob is a boss introduced in Super Mario 3D World. He is a jester who emits gelatinous blobs to transform into a large clown-like monster. His name is derived from the word "motley" which refers to an assortment, referring to the many blobs that make up his clown form, but it also refers to a jester's costume, which he wears. He makes his first appearance in World 6-C: Motley Bossblob's Big Battle. Motley Bossblob serves as the second boss of World 6. In this boss-only course, Motley Bossblob gathers large gelatinous blobs to transform himself into a large clown-like monster. He will then try to jump on the player. On the last jump, Motley will split into many smaller blobs along with his jester form, where he will be vulnerable to attack. The player must defeat him by attacking the fleeing jester when he is defenseless, while avoiding the blobs that hurt the player. The player can also attack or step on the smaller blobs to make his clown monster form smaller when they combine. The more blobs that get attacked, the smaller he gets. Every time the boss splits, a set of Double Cherries will appear. After three hits, Motley Bossblob is defeated and the Warp Pipe to the Goal Pole is revealed. Motley Bossblob reappears in World Bowser-A: Motley Bossblob's Encore and World Flower-12: Boss Blitz with a similar strategy. His jumps will now create shockwaves which can damage the player. Motley Bossblob bears a slight resemblance to the Koopalings, Bowser Jr., Boom Boom, and Pom Pom due to his muzzle, which features two downward-pointing fangs, as well as his yellow skin and claws. His lower face is a slightly lighter shade than his body. He wears a jester's costume consisting of a sleeveless striped robe with a pointed lower edge and a two-pointed jester hat. His robe has a white collar with a golden disk on it. He wears a golden bracelet on each arm, and carries a magic scepter, similar to Magikoopa and the Koopalings. His pupils are star-shaped and match the colors of the costume on each side. In each appearance, he and his blobs (and thus, the giant form) have different colors; in his first appearance in 6-C, he wears red and blue, has beige scales and has a silver form, in Bowser-A, he wears green and purple with pink scales and has a gold form, and in Flower-12, he wears teal and ruby red with green scales, and has a red form. The magic energy in his scepter also changes with each fight. When his blobs combine, they form a large clown-like being. Its body is rotund and covered in a checkerboard pattern. It lacks a neck and shoulders, and its face is set in a permanent deranged grin. It has a hat, collar, and bracelets that match the outfit of the boss inside. The blobs' eyes carry into the clown form and match the shape of Motley's pupils. Category:Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Turtles Category:Reptiles Category:Clowns Category:Circus Performers Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Mario Universe